Confuse Teen (Re-write)
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: This is the re-write of confuse Teen. You might find similarities, but because this is the re-write the other will not stay up and will be deleted when you all find this which will be a while. Summary: Danny's future time was attacked and she needs to protect her four children so... Vlad x Fem-Danny! Watch as certain events unfold.
1. Prologue

**There will no longer be a Yaoi version. I own absolutely nothing, but OC's and plotline. **

**Summary changed: Danny's a girl. Vlad wants her. Follows only one dimension; chapters are slightly, very slightly different from the previous one. So, you could say this is its re-write!**

* * *

** Future**

"VLAD!" was what a young feminine voice screamed out in pleasure. The woman was roughly around her twenties while her lover was in his thirties, but looked to be in his fifties and his appearance didn't change at all.

"Now, now cupcake," the older half-ling said to his lover below in a sultry voice making more shivers go down the younger half-ling's spine. After getting over their high a huge bang was heard and the younger sighed while the older of the two removed his person from the other.

"Vlad," the younger called not wanting the man to leave. The other looked down at the woman that gave him everything in the past ten years. "Stay here cupcake." He said as he put on a robe leaving the other in the dark lilted room which was only lit with the candles and other romantic items.

Vlad went intangible and fazed through the wall heading towards were the sound came from. He stopped to halt in front of a large door with a blue-ish black color and opened it. The four children looked up and all motion stopped.

"Daddy," the middle called. He was the middle son having blue-eyes like his mother and hair, but looked like his father. Vlad looked at the other two…first the elder son then the last. The elder son looked just like him from head to toe while the youngest looked identical to his mother and if you putted the two together you would think their siblings and not mother and son.

The last was the daughter who was the mirror image of Danny.

"Now, you four you can use your powers, but do that in the training room not in the dining room," the elder half-ling said to his three sons and only daughter.

"But… Dad! "The four whinnied.

"Don't dad me I-

"Vlad," called a soft voice as the five looked to see the younger half-ling woman. The younger half-ling was tall, but slim, curvy in the right places, hair as long as the other male, but longer, striking blue eyes, pale -tannish healthy skin, fragile looking hands, and appearance giving her a more natural look. She was wearing a similar robe to her husband.

"Mom," the four kids said in unison.

"Daniel, "Vlad called his wife who was smiling at the four children.

"Now, my little angels go play somewhere else and don't break anything this time or your father's going to blow up next time." The four grinned widely and went intangible and phased through the walls heading towards a playing section of the huge mansion.

"Now, Vlad calm down they won't break anything and no we're not going back to our romantic time. We have to get ready for the picnic that's at - Damn it Vlad WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! NOW THERE'S ONLY AN HOUR TO GET READY; KIDS!" Daniel howled out and the four kids flew back in the room.

"Get ready to leave within an hour and dress in something nice." She addressed her children before turning to her husband, '"You mister if you don't get ready now no reward later," he hissed and the older half-ling's eyes widen before he changed into his ghost counterpart and was out the room before the younger half-ling could blink.

"Wow now that's what I call motivation," Danny chuckled as she too went intangible heading for the master bedroom. An hour passed and the family headed to the picnic area in the small town of Amity.

* * *

**Present -**

Danny went ghost and was now _her_ alter ego, Danny Phantom. _She_ floated in the air while searching for the only person who would want to bug her at the late hour. What the hell does he want, now? Bet he's after my mom again or to kill my dad? Geez you think fighting for a long time would change him. Shame he won't learn that I won't allow him to do neither.

"Well, Daniel what a pleasure…this fine Friday," the older ghost known as Plasmas aka Vlad Masters' was floating in the air with his arms crossed looking smug.

"What do you want, Vlad?" Danny deadpanned ready to leave the crazed fruit loop to his own musings.

"Daniel, hear me out before you do something reckless," Vlad said to the younger half-ling.

"Why should I?" Danny retorted crossing her arms. The older sighed and he could see the younger half-ling losing her patience.

"I'm here to call a truce my, girl. What do you say, truce?"

"What's the catch? Surely you still must want something." The fifteen year -old teen said matter-of-factly. Vlad smirked and flew closer to the teen that flew backwards.

"Why, Daniel I marvel your intelligence. You surely are smarter than you let them to believe." Sarcasm was dripping from his velvety tone, but Danny ignored it.

"So there is something you want in return for the truce." Danny growled her eyes flashing an eerie green.

"My beautiful, Daniel you're absolutely right. I do want something and that something is..." - The older half-ling paused and went closer whispering in velvety voice making the younger shiver involuntarily; "You."

Danny's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "What?-"

"DANNY!" Her friends Sam and Tucker yelled as they finally caught up to their friend. They got ready to fight, but Plasmas was already gone leaving a confused teen half-ling to her-self.

Danny flew back to her friends and didn't talk. "Danny, you ok?" asked a worried Sam.

"Dude, hello," called Tucker who was waving a hand in front of the non-responsive Danny.

"Danny!" They yelled.

"Ahh! Guys, what was that for?!"

"Dude, you didn't answer to us. You ok, man?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was the question?" Danny said smiling sheepishly.

"You coming to my house we going to play warfare," stated the Goth -girl Sam.

Danny shook her head, "Nah you guys go and have fun. I'm heading back home maybe tomorrow," she said smiling once again sheepishly.

They looked at each other, but it was Tucker who spoke, "alright man… we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya Danny," Sam said dejectedly. She was hoping to have another girl sleepover as Danny was her only girl-friend.

"Sorry guys, bye," and Danny turned the corner and was gone. Tucker put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "She'll come around."

"Yeah. Let's go," she said and her and Tucker headed to Sam's house.

* * *

"I'm Home!" Danny yelled as she walked in the Fenton house. No answer. Nobody was home so she went to her room and closed the door; plopped on her bed and laid back deep in thought.

_'What did the fruit-loop mean?' She thought as is mind replay the words the older half-ling said," **I** **want** **you**."_

_'Since when did he get over my mom? Why me of all people? Why go to all the trouble does he really want me as a daughter that badly or is it something else?'_

Danny sighed out of frustration, ' _Why_ _can't_ _anything_ dealing _with_ _that_ fruit-_loop_ be _simple?_' She thought as she was pulling out her own hair. I mean sure he's attractive and he- Whoa, whoa! Going of track here! He's nothing, but a manipulative fruit-loop.

**_"An attractive manipulative fruit-loop that can make even your wildest dreams come true," said her ghost half._**

" ..." No comment. Danny didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't at all. Now Danny wasn't stupid she knew what her ghost half was referring to, hell her ghost half been acting strange and saying things that she wished it wouldn't and it made Danny have weird feelings and second thoughts about the older half-ling.

Danny once again sighed out of frustration, _'There's_ _no_ _time_ _to_ _think_ _about_ that _fruit_-_loop_ right now. I _need_ to think _about_ _how_ I _will_ _tell_ _my_ _parents_ _and_ _everyone_ _else. That's right… I'm half ghost, half human. _

**Flashback **

Daniel Jack Fenton. Age fourteen. Normal life, until she stumbled upon her parent's strange machine.

Intrigued the girl pressed the button and the doors slid open revealing a green-black portal.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed walking inside.

However; playing with fire always led to consequences.

There was a flash and her molecules were rearranged.

When she woke up she looked in a mirror and found… snowy white hair and glowing green eyes.

"What-? I'm a... Ghost-girl."

**End Flashback**

Yup, that is her biggest secret, but little does she know that with a few more days she's going to have one more added to her unique life.

* * *

**Future **

"Danny!" cried her mother. "Mom, Dad," she called back to her parents and embraced them in a hug. She was smiling warmly and very happy that she told them and everyone her secrets. They just got into eating and Danny was about to open her mouth when...

"**BOOM**! **WHAMP**!" as they heard maniacal laughter.

"Well, it's been a long time," said an evil voice that sent shivers of fear in most spines, but the people she attacked weren't normal people. However, she wasn't either.

* * *

**Guess you guys can see the slight difference, huh? Well, I need to go work on other chapters! Flashback yes, is from the opening-XD! R&R! **

**Confuse Teen! **


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the re-write to Confuse Teen! **

**Summary: Is under title however: Danny's future time was under attacked and to protect 'their children… Vlad x Fem-Danny!**

**Chapter1!**

* * *

It was Saturday.

A day to relax….. To just be normal...

Yup, that's right and Danny was going to do just that.

Danny stretched; getting out of bed and walking over towards the computer. A few minutes later, Danny was online chatting with her two best friends Sam and Tucker.

"Hey, guys…" she greeted.

"DANNY!" they yelled in unison.

"So, Dude... you going to tell them?" Tucker asked curiously, waiting for Danny to answer.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you should, Danny. I mean it isn't going to change anything. Parent's – Adults mainly don't listen to us when we have something to say."

"But," Danny frowned. "They are my parent's-

"Dude, I agree with, Sam." Danny sent him a look and the technology genius quickly amended. "Yeah, on first it sounded like a good idea, but thinking about it… They are always trying to catch you and stuff with-

**Knock, knock! **

"Lil' sis…" It was Jazz. "Mom said it's time to come down!"

Not hearing an answer, Jazz hacked with the lock and entered the room to see her little sister talking to her friends.

"Hey, Danny didn't you hear me?" She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Find then, I'll just stay around and find out what's that your _hiding_."

"Wow! Look at the time. Bye Sam, Tuck." Danny said and they nodded getting the message and she turned off the computer. "Come on Jazz let's go I think mom's about come up and get us," gushing her forward and running ahead to avoid her gaze.

_Damn it! Why does she have to suspect me of hiding something?! I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING! _

"Ay, it's about time you two come join us. Jack!" Madeline (Danny's and Jazz's mom) yelled.

"Coming, Baby!" The man yelled from the lab. Jack a broad, heavy weight man dressed in his usual orange getup; carried a gadget in his hands as he came down. "Guess, what, baby. The new prototype V3 is completed!"

Maddie squealed; "Now we can finally catch that ghost-girl!"

Danny flinched slightly. Why were her parents' so obsessed with catching her so much?

"Danny," Maddie called worriedly addressing her youngest daughter. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm ok, mom," Danny answered reassuring her mother, but Jazz who didn't miss a thing narrowed her eyes.

"You sure, little sister?"

Danny laughed awkwardly. "Haha… Course I am!"

Dinner was soon served. It was quiet- well if you count the glaring meat loaf, and smirking potatoes. Maddie and Jack were running after the escaping dinner, while Danny went into the kitchen and fixed her something to eat that wasn't trying to kill her. Jazz followed, "What? You're the only one in the family who can cook something edible." Danny snickered that was true.

After the two ate Danny ran out the door just as the Prototype V3 soared her way. "Awe, man why doesn't this thing work?!" Jack complained.

Maddie gave Danny a suspicious look. "Mm…. Danny, why do our inventions always land on you?" Before, she went back to Jack. Taking advantage of being ignored, Danny yelled as she was heading out the door.

"Going to meet Sam and Tucker... Bye!"

Maddie turning from her husband craned her neck and yelled just as the doors slammed shut." Ok, sweetie just becareful!"

* * *

Danny went ghost and flew to Sam's house; knocked on the door and waited. "Yo Danny. Come in," Sam said smiling and she smiled back nodding her thanks.

Danny followed as her best friend led her towards the game room. Tuck was already there.

"Yo, man..." he greeted with a lazy drawl.

"Dude, lay off the chips." Danny said airily, as she watched him eat a whole bag by himself.

Sam grabbed the chips.

"Hey!" Tuck protested.

"Come on, Tuck we got to help Danny." She said gesturing for them to follow.

* * *

Monday came by fast and the trio had to go to school. As she phased back into a human Danny met up with her friends. Walking towards the entrance, Danny looked back; blue eyes scanning for a presence. Not, seeing anyone and thinking that she was just being paranoid the young teenager turned back around heading inside the school campus.

Unfortunately, Danny's suspicion was right on the money- accurate as there was someone watching her.

It was a kid floating in the air. This child was a young girl of the age of many five or six. She came here with a purpose. A purpose to…

"Now, mom… When do you get out?" She asked no one in particular as she flew closer to the school. Her three brothers are following her.

Mr. Lancer was giving a lesson on Romeo and Juliet. "Now, then who can tell me the-Scanning the room to see who was listening, Mr. Lancer then heaved before breathing harshly. Yes, they were listening to an extent all, but one. "FENTON!" He bellowed.

No response.

"Fenton! Fenton Wake up!" Mr. Lancer yelled thoroughly outraged. He received no answer yet again and he slams his textbook on the girl's desk.

Danny shot up right; "Get the Thermos I'm sulking!" She yelled and the class erupted into snickers, her friends looking at her weirdly. Danny looked around before her eyes landed on Mr. Lancer.

"Well clearly I must be boring you, Fenton." Lancer said stating the obvious. Why did he bother? Frantically, he didn't know why the girl even came to his class! She was falling drastically behind!

A yawn, "Yeah you are," She said as her ghost senses went off.

"Well, detention after class. You can tell me all about it then, Ms. Fenton. "He said just as the bell ranged. Danny waited for everyone to leave.

Detentions are always boring. Always, always b-o-r-i- Danny's lips parted as a light blue; cold wisped through the air like a chilly breeze. "Can, I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Lancer turned from the board scrutinizing Danny for a few seconds, before nodding…"Very, well."

Danny headed towards the girls bathroom and went ghost, goes intangible before hovering over the schools roof. Her head reared left and right, but nothing showed up. Deciding to investigate a little farther, Danny flew in the air; eyes alert for anything suspicious.

The five in hiding weren't coming out.

Danny stopped and turned around just as her ghost senses went off once more. "_Vlad_," she ground out. "What are you doing here? No wait, let me guess..." Danny sarcastically remarked folding her arms, nose pointing upward. "Here to call a **_truce_**, again?"

Vlad chuckled. "Your perception is improving quite nicely, little badger. "

"Thanks for the compliment," Danny scowled whilst rolling her green eyes. "As much as that's interesting...you still haven't explained. Why are you here?"

She had better things to do and really didn't feel like running into Valerie. Valerie is a girl who in which Danny's friendship with is very complicated (destroy ghost half and be friends with her human half).

"Look," Danny said getting impatient. "You here to wreak havoc or tell me about this damn truce?"

"Why, Daniel?" Vlad purred. "Did I already tell you what I wanted…in concern of the truce? Think back to Friday….um."

Danny thought back to Friday rather grudgingly.

_ "I'm here to call a truce my, girl. What do you say, truce?"_

_"What's the catch? Surely you still must want something." The fifteen year -old teen said matter-of-factly. Vlad smirked and flew closer to the teen that flew backwards._

_"My beautiful, Daniel you're absolutely right. I do want something and that something is..." - The older half-ling paused and went closer whispering in velvety voice making the younger shiver involuntarily; "**You**."_

Danny breathed out. "You can't be serious?"

Vlad didn't give her an answer and before she could blink he was hovering _extremely_ _close- to close for comfort. _"Listen, Vlad if you –

**Mph! **

Danny was cut off by Vlad's lips on her on. When the vampiric- ghost pulled away the girl was blushing madly and he was tempted just to kiss her again.

Danny met his ruby eyes and all she could do was stare or some other weird emotion she didn't recognize yet. What just happen? Did... Did Vlad just…kiss her?

Silence reigned between the two while Vlad had the gall to look smug.

A bright light engulfed the area and four young ghost children landed awkwardly into the two half-ling's arms. Unprepared for such an impact the two ex-enemies went sailing for the ground.

".. What?" Danny stuttered, blinking, but all she could see was black hair and a small body. "Ow…" the young half-ling heard and when her eyes connected with the two children that were on top of her she could have sworn she was looking at a miniature Vlad and herself.

Vlad was in the same situation leaving the two powerful half ghost momentary speechless. "Mommy," the little girl in Danny's lap said enthusiastically. The one to her left said nothing, but stared wide eyed.

"Dad," the second boy Vlad's lap exclaimed.

Gently prying the little girl off of her, Danny stood up and tried to explain. "Sorry you two, but you must be mistaken I can't-

"Daniel's right," Vlad said once he gained his composure." We cannot be your parent's we -

"You are our parent's." The eldest of the children spoke. "You're Daniel Fenton. Also known as Danny Phantom," he turned towards Vlad. "And, you're….Vlad Plasmius. Also known as Vlad Masters…. You two are the most powerful half ghost in existence and we are your children because- He stopped and turned to face his sibling's deciding to show them that they were their children by going human and back to ghost.

Danny looked like she was better than, Vlad with him looking like he would faint any moment now.

"Ok, so let's say we believe you -

"Dani-

"We believe you so why are you here in this time? Surely you four know that messing with time-

"Yeah, we do, mom, but our future time got attack and you and dad sent us here in this time to get out of the chaos in our time, "The first eldest that looked so much like Vlad (see prologue), said smiling sadly.

"Yeah, dad so we're we going to stay," The third son asked innocently.

"You four can stay in the mansion." He told them after all if they were his and Daniel's children they were going to live the luxurious lifestyle. But, that wasn't the real reason.

Vlad then turn to look at the young half-ling. "Daniel would you come and stay as well I'm sure our little ones and I would love to be closer to you," he said as he couldn't help the smirk tugging at his lips.

Danny didn't know how to respond to that so, she didn't at all. Could she go and leave these children in her enemies' hand? Of course not, but... Danny looked at the children's faces and regretted doing so.

* * *

Danny sighed, "What the hell did I get myself into? Sam nor Tuck will approve neither will Jazz….So, now what?" She muttered to herself as she handed out the bathroom and into the halls.

"Fentina!"

"Oh…. No!" Danny groaned as she pretended not to hear to obnoxious teen's voice.

"Fentina I know you hear me!" Yelled, Dash and his friends snickered as the girl was grabbed and slammed against a locker.

"Yo, Fenton was up?" Dash mocked. Dash had a secret, but he would take that secret to the grave as he couldn't afford to be seen with a loser. Yup, that's right Dash Baxter liked Amity's heroine. He will never admit to any one not even him-self- hence the bullying.

"And what do you want…Dash? I need- Dash with the speed of a professional high- school football player shuffled Danny in the locker and closed it.

"Oh, great just what I need," Danny muttered agitated. She could have easily used her ghost powers, but wasn't there an easier way to stand up for yourself without relying on something that deals with ghost?

"Danny," her friends Sam and Tucker whispered. Where they came from she didn't care. Danny went intangible and phased through the locker and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Yo, Sam, Tuck." She said smiling. Sam was muttering about stupid football dummies and Tucker was on his PDA.

"Um... Guys,"

"Oh, sorry dude. What's up though? You weren't with Mr. Lancer for detention?" stated Tucker.

Danny shook her head, "Nah, was, but a problem came up."

"Again? It's like they can't give you a day off or something," Sam stated.

"Yeah dude it's almost lunch," Tucker exclaimed happily.

Danny rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and followed her friends who lead their friend to the cafeteria.

Once they reached the cafeteria they grabbed their lunches (Sam getting a vegetarian meal) and headed towards their table. Danny was quiet and her friends noticed to her dismay.

"Danny, what's wrong? Danny?"

"Dude," Tucker called waving a hand in front of his friends face.

Danny blinked, "Huh?"

"You alright, Danny?" Sam asked worried for her friend.

Danny shook her head smiling, "Yeah guys don't worry just spaced out a bit."

In truth she was deep in thought. I mean who wouldn't be with the encounter with four children who claimed that they were her children from the future. Vlad being the father of her children- she blushed when she remembered the kiss and was tempted to touch her lips that still had a tangling sensation to them.

"Danny, you ok, man?"

"Yeah, Danny you sure you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine guys stop worrying." Danny said placing her hands up reassuringly. Sam and Tucker looked at each other before nodding towards Danny.

"Alright," the three friends got through with their lunch peacefully for once and when the bell ranged they headed to their last classes.

_'Well_ _today_ _was_ _interesting_ ', Danny thought after she said her good byes to her friends. When she opened the house and entered silently one of the ghost inventions- the 'Prototype V3 ' came swinging her way and she barely dodged.

"Danny sweetie your home," said her mother's voice coming from the stairs. Maddie was indeed coming from the stairs heading toward the ghost invention she spotted her youngest daughter and smiled warmly.

"Good, mom….." Danny said returning the warm smile. Jazz decided to pop - up literately; "Hey, little sis. How was school?"

Danny almost jumped out of her skin- key word _almost_.

"Jazz, don't do that and school was the usual." Danny drawled out.

Jazz looked apologetic, "Sorry, Danny didn't mean anything by it."

Danny sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "It is fine Jazz don't worry about it."

"MADDIE!" Jack called his wife from the lab. Maddie muttered something along the lines of, 'he better not…. have messed up the lab again.'

"COMING….DEAR!" She shouted before turning towards her two girls. "Dinner will be ready shortly, ok," then disappeared leaving the two girls alone.

"See ya; I'll be in my room if ya need me." Danny muttered as she went intangible in phased through the ceiling towards her room.

Jazz frowned, but then shook her head deciding to lay off just this once.

* * *

**Thanks Ultima- Owner! Re-written chapter 1! Is this better, or worse? Should I continue with this re-write? R&R! until…next time! **


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the re-write to Confuse Teen! **

**Summary: Is under title however: Danny's future time was under attacked and to protect 'their children… Vlad x Fem-Danny!**

**Chapter2!**

* * *

Danny was now in her room and she was deep in thought once more as she let the day's events play in her head. She was soon called for dinner and she headed down stairs, but before that she looked at herself for a final time before running a hand through her hair and sighing.

_Should I tell them? _

The idea played in her head.

_"Mom…dad...I have something to tell you." _

_Both parents' gave Danny their undivided attention. _

Let's just say that the outcome didn't end well and Danny shuddered locking the idea away.

Dinner was pleasant to say the least if you ignored the sneering potatoes and meatloaf trying to run away. Danny sighed and got up from her chair; "Excuse me I'm no longer hungry." She muttered and excused herself from the table heading back to her room. Maddie and Jack looked at each other than at Jazz who shrugged.

"Must be going through one of the teen stages," the red-head supplied her parents with the teenage info who in turn nodded unsurely.

"Well if you say so, Jazz. Do go check on her," Maddie said worriedly and Jazz got up wanting to know what's causing her sister to act so strange.

She knocked on the door and opened it relieved that the girl was asleep, "Well at least she's alright probably was just worn out by today's events," jazz said worriedly. She knew her sister was half-ghost, but she wasn't partaking in helping just yet. She wanted to do more research on them and get some _guidance from Sam and Tucker. "_Sleep well_, _little sister_."_

She then closed the door with a small smile.

* * *

Danny turned unaware that her sister visited. Vlad mused that she looked like a little raven.

"Little Badger," he called watching as Danny's ghost senses went off. "Little badger," he called again.

Danny stirred. Rubbed the sleep out of her blue eyes, but stopped when her senses went off again and turned only to see Vlad.

"What? Vlad, what the hell? What do you want? It's…" she glanced at her clock; "Midnight." The clock read 12:30 P.M. "Don't you have anything do? Like I don't know sleeping or plotting your next diabolical scheme?" Sarcasm at its finest….

"Why yes, Daniel," Vlad said grinning his two pointed fangs elongating manically. "In a matter of fact I do have something that needs my attention."

Danny raised a brow, but before she knew it she was swung over Vlad's shoulders and phased out of the room and out into to the night.

"This is kidnapping! Fruit-loop bring me back home!" Danny cried struggling. Wait a minute wasn't she half –ghost? Danny quieted.

"No, Daniel. Did you forget already that you've promised the children that you would come?"

Dang it! Danny regretted the first time she looked at those four children and she regretted even more so now. "Damn me to hell and back! Stupid, for being a big softie. Stupid-

"Now, Daniel you're nothing of the sort."

Danny glared at the ground. "You know you could have let me at least pack some clothes, my toothbrush, or something! But, _no-_the word was emphasized greatly. "You just had to kidnap me while everyone, including me was ASLEEP! How cliché could you get? That's like so overrated, but then why," Danny rolled her blue eyes as Vlad carried her still. "Should I be surprise? You're a fruit-loop after all. An old –relic fruit-loopy –

Vlad sighed in annoyance and promptly dropped Danny on the ground. "Hey, basta-

"Language," Vlad said to close for comfort, lips ghosting over Danny's. "So, you think I'm nothing but an old-relic now, _whippersnapper_? " Danny made a face that clearly said, don't do that ever again. Vlad ignored her and was smirking.

"No, now, can you back off? Your- Vlad smirked widen, lips still ghosting over hers.

"Tut, tut, D-a-n-i-e-l. " That's all Danny heard before….

**Mph! **

Vlad was doing it again. Kissing her, but why was it so different from before? However, before Danny could ponder Vlad pulled away smirking, "Looks like this fruit-loop has won. Now," he straighten holding out a hand to Danny. "Let's go. Little badger …badgers are waiting for you."

Danny breathed out a breath and took the offered hand rather grudgingly. "Yeah, whatever, but just so you know I'm making my stay as difficult as if you were dealing with an untamed beast."

Vlad rolled his eyes leading Danny along. That was a promise, but he knew that she would cave eventually.

"Whatever, you say, little badger."

They reached a black jet one of fine caliber before entering it. "I shouldn't be surprise. I knew you owned several jets-What you being a billionaire and all."

Vlad chuckled not commenting at all, but one day that would be hers as well. The airline seats were comfortable enough and Danny found her-self laying back just looking uninterested out of the window as she remembered traveling this very way when her and the family went to visit Vlad for that reunion.

When early morning came they finally reached Vlad's mansion. "Come on, badger time to wake up," Vlad urged in his smooth baritone. As soon as the girl heard the voice she went ghost and was about to blast him when he caught her wrist.

"Did you forget again, little badger?" (His tone sounded oddly amused) Vlad asked raising a brow.

"Oh, right I was kidnapped by a loon."

Vlad sighed and gestured for Danny to follow which the girl did yet again reluctantly. Changing back as soon as she realized he was floating.

A few barks reached her ears as they got closer to the mansion. "Relax, Daniel their just a few dogs that I've gotten recently."

"Let me," Danny started interrupting him. "Guess," she said restraining from rolling her eyes; "To keep my dad off your lands?"

Vlad tsked; "No, no, no. I am a civil man that will not cause violence so opening," Danny snorted derisibly. "I simply got the huskies at the right moment in time."

Danny snorted again as he chortled lightly.

Walking up ahead the manor was the same, but this time Danny came face-to-face with two growling ice-blue eyed huskies. "Kneel," the dogs obeyed and Danny reached out slowly. She loved animals (cats, dogs), but with her ghost-obsessive parents' she never risked getting one.

They sniffed her a few times, but before she could pet them farther Vlad led her inside the manor. "Nice dogs, but this doesn't mean anything."

Vlad just hummed not saying a word.

"Welcome back, sir," It was Charles' the Dairy King! "Ah, a guest! I shall have everything ready!"

Danny turned towards Vlad with an incredulous look. "The Dairy King is your butler?"

".."

MOM! DAD!" called three children voices and Danny instantly went quiet while the four children split up and tackled both Vlad and Danny.

"Hehe, momy's here," the young girl said grinning widely being the last to tackle Danny.

"Umm..." Danny said like a lost individual. She turned to Vlad; his expression practically oozes with smugness.

"Dad!" one of the boys' called. "Can we go play football?!"

Vlad grinned.

"No," the little girl stomped her foot. "I want to play tea party!"

Vlad frowned and was about to object when… "Mommy," she had the puppy-eye look. "Please, I don't want to get my new gown dirty!"

Danny looks like a lost puppy.

"How about this then, princess –badger," Vlad said smoothly with a grin. "After the football game we can all play tea party."

The older boys groaned.

"Ok," she chirped happily.

While watching them play football; Danny and the youngest sat back. "Whoa, Vlad's a really good player. Who knew?" Danny muttered.

"Mommy, the little girl looked at Danny. "Of course, daddy can play! He taught all big brothers!"

Danny's mouth formed an 'O'. "Hey, what's your name? And, how old are you?"

The little girl just smiled not taken by whatever tone Danny just took. "Valencia (I changed her name because I'm still going to have Danielle, Danny's clone somehow still appear in this little story) and, I'm six in a half!"

"What are your brothers' names and ages?"

She exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as any six year old. Danny learned that her eldest was ironically named Jackie he was ten. The second was name Jake he was nine and the third son was name Darcel (Changed his name to since his was the same as Daniel) and he was seven going on eight.

* * *

**AMITY…. **

Danny has been in her room all day! Jazz concluded that it was unhealthy for a now fifteen year old! They shouldn't be in solitude all day and should socialize!

"We just had to have ghost parents'," she muttered as she opened Danny's door, but upon opening it…

Danny wasn't there.

Not, panicking because Danny could have easily went ghost and went to one of her friends, Jazz closed the door and headed down stairs to use the phone.

"Hey, Sam is my little sister there?"

_"Danny's not here. Maybe she's to Tucker; I'll call you back and let you know. Is something wrong, jazz? You know she could be fighting some ghost."_

_"_Yeah, you're right. I'm just probably overlooking."

Jazz hung up and frowned. When the phone rung gain and it was Sam she sighed in relief. "Oh, good then," was all she said, but something told her not to believe what she heard.

Danny wasn't with them at all.

* * *

**XX...**

"Daniel," Vlad smoothly called lips curving as he watched the girl pick up a piece of chicken from her plate. She glared. "I have some news to inform you of."

"Yeah, what?" she said ready to dig in in the chicken. She knew from last time that Vlad was cruel and probably bordering on the line of insane, but he didn't fancy poisoning his food.

"You will be staying here for a good while. A month at best to be tutored and trained in your abilities." Danny didn't even hear the rest of it, but the words: staying a month.

"What? Why in the heck should I? You know what?!" Danny turned ghost and began to float. "I'm leaving! You convicting, conniving, insane, Fruit-loop!" She sends a blast his way so she could escape without him catching her, but...

Vlad transformed and brought up his cape disappearing and reappearing just behind Danny. "Sorry, little badger, but I don't think so," he said softly.

It sounded just like an electric shock, hell it felt like one. "Bastard…

"Oh, sugar cookies," he breathed as if stressed out that he had to correct her language time and time again. He zapped her again with the Plasmius Maximus.

Danny didn't even get a curse out before she was falling unconsciously in Vlad's arms.

"Dad?"

Vlad sighed. "Time for bed little badgers. Don't worry your mother will be fine."

Jackie and Jake nodded reassuring the younger two and followed Vlad.

**XX…**

The next morning while in Amity, Sam, Tucker and Jazz went to school, Danny…

Danny was fuming ignoring the huge massive room that she was currently in. "Damn fruit-loop," she muttered darkly. Oh, she may not be able to go ghost for a while, but that doesn't mean she couldn't do anything.

Walking down the endless halls, Danny growled.

"Mommy," Danny stopped and looked down only to see Valencia. "What's wrong?"

"Um... Uh, nothing, just looking for, Vlad."

"Oh!" she exclaimed happily. "Daddy! I know where, daddy is!"

Danny sighed running a hand through her hair before she let her mini-look alike lead the way. Valencia hummed, skipping happily not all like…

"WHEE!"

Not, at all going ghost and phasing through the walls like her brothers.

"Come on, Darcel! Jake!" Jackie yelled as the other chased after him. "Fly faster!"

They reached the study with the slight interruption of the brothers, but Danny was grateful she didn't feel like thinking too much just marching in. "Go play, Valencia."

The little girl bounced off.

"Ah," Vlad drawled out as he sat at his desk. "What brings you here, little badger?"

Danny growled. "What did you do to me?!"

"Oh," Vlad sounded uninterested. "That's all. Well, you should be getting your powers back in a few minutes, unfortunately."

Danny's anger momentarily died. "Really?"

Vlad nodded uncertainly.

Danny could feel it. Her powers were returning and Vlad groaned, "Oh, sugar cookies."

"Right you are fruit-loop!" Danny said going ghost; hand outstretched to blast him. She let out her energy blast, but Vlad wasn't the box ghost.

"Tut, tut, Daniel," he said his red eyes gleaming. He separated his body creating many- all ready to blast the girl. "You shouldn't have been so eager!"

Not, one to fall for the same attacks four times in row, Danny managed to dodged and countered only to get hit from behind.

"Come now, _that_ isn't all. Is it, little badger?"

* * *

**N'cut! Not, even a whole day and the two are fighting! What will happen next? Hope you guy enjoyed and thanks for favoring, following, alerting and reviewing! Errors, bad, good? **

** Well, until next time… I'm out! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer... You know the drill.**

**Last up-dated: 7/17/13. I have a total of two weeks before I can re-put up Confuse Teen. I deleted that story so no one would get confused from this and the original. **

Previously: "Come now, _that_ isn't all. Is it, little badger?" Vlad taunted.

Now: Chapter 3!

* * *

Danny scowled as she wobbled down the halls.

_Stupid-fruit-loop! _

She thought angrily her body protesting heavily from the battle she fought. Vlad didn't hold back and took advantage of her lack of retaliating.

_Jerk. _

She finally reached her room plopping ungracefully on her bedding. She sighed out of exhaustion and snuggled even farther within her soft fur pillows; unaware of the bracelet on her person.

Outside, Jackie and his siblings' were playing with the huskies.

Vlad smiled thinking how his days were looking up. He had Danny in his hands and nothing could deter his mood. Nothing-

**CRASH! **

"Twix's that sounded like a very expensive Boston vase."

When he went to investigate sure enough a valuable vase was broken and his future kids were standing there guilty looking.

"Sorry, dad." They apologized in unison. "We didn't mean to we were just- the oldest started however-

"What happened? " It was Danny who sounded out of breath.

"Go back to bed, Daniel." Vlad answered her, "The children just had an accident nothing serious."

The sleepiness was instantly gone and replaced with relief then, "Good. You four need to be careful. Are you guys ok?"

They nodded reassuring their mother.

"Charles show Danny back to her room; kids time for bed no more playing."

Danny was going to protest, but reluctantly obeyed stating tomorrow was another day.

The next morning Vlad wasted no time in waking up Danny who sent out a blast, but the other dodged effortlessly. "That's the way, Daniel. You're learning."

Taking the words differently Danny lowered her hands and glared. "I'm nothing like you Vlad!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you sleep at night Daniel, now, let's go."

Danny followed curiosity winning over her other emotions. "Where are we going?" Vlad didn't answer and led the young half- ghost towards what resembled the stadium however, it was smaller and looked more like training field.

The sun wasn't even out yet.

The training field had several poles resembling that of Chinese bamboo, several targeting darts, and obstacle courses.

Vlad gestured her towards a small table that was to the left from where they were standing; the table had various weapons laid out. The weapons varied from knives (pointed –jagged/curved it didn't matter), a glider, fan, guns, and some Danny couldn't even name as they looked to be from foreign countries.

"I understand," the teenager started. "That is a training ground, but why am I here?"

"Don't be ignorant Daniel this will be were you be training. That," he continued as if Danny wasn't about to open her mouth; "Is something you will be doing every waking moment. Go in the center and wait there."

Danny grudgingly with a curse leaving her lips went to stand in the center. Vlad silently left from the area and pulled out a phone. "UI hired you three to teach her well now, do your jobs." He heard three grunts before he hung up disappearing completely form the training grounds.

"Daniel Fenton, we presume," the voice was female and Danny whirled around not having heard them at all. She was met with three strangely dressed people who were wearing various fighting uniforms. One as a woman who she assumed was the one who addressed her, wearing black and blue. The other two were both male. One was short, wore dark green Chinese outfit and was grinning. The second one was dressed in a dark black and white karate uniform.

"Sorry about, Kirigure. I'm Sato and this is Kensei. Starting now we will be your instructors." Sato was smirking widely at Danny's suspense.

It was nearing mid-day and Vlad was working in his study/ office filling out various important papers as the kids worked in the room next door studying in reading and writing.

"Big brother," Valencia started. "Can you help me with my reading?"

Jake nodded being the one to finish his work before his elder brother Jackie. Valencia was the youngest and because their parents' were busy with important things the two elder siblings helped out as much as they could.

"Yeah, ok, Valley."

Darcel was working on second grade material and _really_ wanted to play. "Dar, come on little bro; we can play immediately after ok?" Jackie said glancing at his little brother with a grin.

"Really?"

The elder nodded.

Vlad sighed wondering how Danny was doing with her training. Well, it wounded like she was doing fine if the screams were anything to go by. With a shrug he went back to work.

* * *

Danny screamed, squeaked, and yelled as if the hounds were after her. "Please….please, no, no more!"

Sato who was twenty-one with brown hair and black eyes chuckled. "Now, why would I let you go from there, Daniel-Chan? This is going to stretch your muscles."

Danny learned with growing panic that she couldn't go ghost because of the damn bracelet Vlad placed on her yesterday. "Come, on! This isn't going to help any! Just let me go!"

'Poor girl," Kensei chuckled leaning against a pole. "And, she still has to learn Chinese kenpō."

"Don't forget weapons," Kirigure said monotonously. She had long blue hair tied in a ponytail, grey eyes and pale skin.

* * *

Later that night for dinner Danny was glaring hatefully at Vlad who was sitting at the head of the table. The three martial arts were there as well. "How did her training go?"

"We're teaching just fine, she's a remarkable student," Sato answered with a smile.

Danny's mouth remained shut as her retort died out. "So cool," Jackie commented. "Can we come and watch the lessons?"

"Now, now… Badgers', I don't think little badger would like to be humiliated in front of you all."

"What? You take that back, VLAD!"

The three martial artists were amused by the family antics.

**Back in Amity...**

Tucker and Sam were now leaving from the Fenton's. "Um... she must have gone to school before us or is fighting a ghost," Tucker suggested to his Goth friend.

"Yeah," as the two friends headed to school. However, when they got to school there was still no sign of Danny. Three days passed and still no Danny. Where was she?

Meanwhile Danny was being tutored by Kensei in Chinese kenpo and then Kirigure in weapons.

They knocked on the door.

**Knock, knock!**

Lucky for them, Jazz answered the door. "Hey, guys. Where's Danny? She's not with you?"

"Well," Tucker started before taking a breather," That's why we're here."

Sam continued," She hasn't been to school for three days now and-"She hasn't ben home either, hasn't call or anything," Jazz added now worried.

"How are your parents taking it?"

Jazz sighed," Yeah they going to go and call _him for help on finding Danny," _finishing her statement with narrowed eyes.

_"_Damn it," Sam said angrily. "She's got to be here somewhere." Then the Goth's girl's eyes widen in realization.

"That's why no ghost has been attacking lately and Plasimus never showed up! HE HAS DANNY!" She practically screamed at the two.

"That does make sense," Jazz said calming down.

Tucker took out his PDA then just as quickly putted it back." Ney, let's stay here maybe we can find some clues to your parents conversation with_ him._"

They looked at him like he grown a second head. "What?"

"Nothing that's a good idea," Sam said after a second; Jazz nodded in agreement.

"Come on in guys," said Jazz and she led the two inside the house. To their dismay they learned absolutely nothing from their parent's conversation.

"Shoot," Jazz said plopping on her bed. "That was absolutely useless, but we do have more reason to suspect Vlad."

Sam and Tucker nodded standing a few minutes later. "Yeah, by, Jazz. Later."

"Later."

_Don't worry little sister we're going to find you._

* * *

Danny was woken up by one of her training instructors with a bucket of water. It was Sato. "Get up, it's time for training." Like the previous three days the sun hasn't risen yet. Well, it was just about to.

"Want to sleep," Danny groaned looking down at her soft mattress forlornly.

"Afraid sleeping with wet sheets will make you sick."

Danny groaned again and got up from the bed, Sato nodding in approval as he left the room to stand outside in the hall.

Danny realized something and hurriedly exclaimed to Sato. "Mm," he said stroking his chin. "Very well, but you have five minutes."

"VLAD!" Danny hollered purposely. "WAKE UP!"

Vlad looking ticked off phased through from the door. "What is it Daniel?" He looked tired, but Danny ignored him.

"I need to leave and go back to Amity before my family and friends get suspicious."

Vlad made noncommittal sound looking thoughtful. Ah, yes, he knew that from the beginning and didn't feel like revealing that her parents' called just yesterday. "No, I'll figure out something. Now, run along, Daniel. You have training to go to."

Danny was fuming as she stormed away wishing that she didn't have the stupid bracelet on her being.

With her anger fueling her Danny was as predictable as hammer hammering down on several nails. Sato tied her up to a pole not looking at all impressed. "When you've calmed down you can be released, but until then you'll be staying here."

Kensei was playing with the kids whose laughter reached their ears.

"Do you understand?"

Danny didn't answer and watched as Sato walked away with a scowl.

Sam and Tucker were surprised to see Danny at school. "Yo, dude, were have you been?"

Danny or who they thought was Danny chuckled with a shake of her head. "Nowhere man just had to clear my head. Why, what did I miss man?"

"For three days," Sam said incredulously.

He/ she shrugged in response; "yeah, had a lot to clear up. Any up to going to your place for some games?"

Tucker shrugged, "Sure. I'm in."

Sam frowned, but gave in.

"Puff…those damn kids," Danny said as her form began to shift into a faceless form. "All they do is asked questions," then the faceless form ghost smiled titling its head. "But, I can have few hours of fun before I change back into my image."

Jazz sighed relieved that her little sister was finally home, but frowned sitting on the couch waiting for her to come back from her friends. She was missing for three days and just when their parents are about to make a public announcement she shows up! Something was fishy, but for now- "I best finish my astrology and prepare for my speech."

Tomorrow was the beginning of another Career week.

* * *

Danny let out a suffering sigh as she began to wonder about her friends and family. "What's the matter, mama?" Valencia questioned her young mother.

"Nothing just lost in thought," Danny said turning over shoulder to smile at the young six-in-half year old.

Valencia smiled childishly. "Can you come and play with me?"

It was late and training wasn't till morning. "Sure, what you want to play?"

Valencia grinned happily. "Barbie! Let's play Barbie, mama!"

Having ghost parents' Danny never played with Barbie dolls – "Sure."

* * *

**N Cut! Hoped you guys enjoyed! Next up- I don't know when, but hopefully soon! Short, but this is an up-date! Preview:**

**That isn't my sister! That isn't Danny! **

**Until next time, I'm out! **


End file.
